


Ríndete, vellaco

by wileret



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance movió la espada como D'Artagnan le había enseñado hacía un momento y le apuntó al cuello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ríndete, vellaco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mittiexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/gifts).



 

Constance movió la espada como D'Artagnan le había enseñado hacía un momento y le apuntó al cuello.

—Ríndete, vellaco —le dijo, cuidándose de no tocarle la piel.

—Me rindo, me rindo —respondió el joven, levantando las manos y dejando que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro moreno por las horas al sol.

Ella también sonrió al ver esa expresión que le embellecía y mostraba su juventud al mismo tiempo. Notó que se le sonrojaban levemente las mejillas, así que apartó la mirada hacia el suelo imitando el movimiento con la espada.

De repente sonó un grito de dolor y miró hacia D'Artagnan alarmada. Sin querer le había dado con la punta de la espada en el muslo.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó de manera azorada y dejando que la espalda cayera a la dura piedra del suelo en su acercamiento al chico—. ¿Te he hecho daño? —Quería acercarse más pero le resultaba indecoroso a pesar de estaban solos.

—No era mi intención, lo... Calló cuando notó las manos de D'Artagnan sobre sus hombros. Le miró a la cara y vio que sonreía.

—No pasa nada, sólo me ha rozado.

Constance frunció el ceño. Si fuera así no se habría quejado. Iba a decírselo, pero la repentina cercanía le puso nerviosa, no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos que le parecían tan dulces y que no había podido casi dejar de mirar desde el primer encuentro. Sentía deseos de poder besarle, y tenía la impresión de que D'Artagnan deseaba lo mismo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, así que se separó de él y bajó nuevamente la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Deberíamos de dejarlo por hoy. Las manos de D'Artagnan trazaron un pequeño círculo antes de abandonar sus hombros.

—Sí —respondió, cogiendo la espada del suelo y girándola en su mano—. No está nada mal para ser la primera vez —añadió, colgándola de su cinturón.

Asintió prefiriendo no decir nada, y con una leve inclinación, se despidió dejando a D'Artagnan y sus sentimientos detrás de ella.

 

FIN


End file.
